


Our Mistresses, Our Selves

by Geist



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: 69, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Breathplay, Clone Sex, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Dom/sub, F/F, Fellatio, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Irrumatio, Licking, Mating Press, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Ring gag, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, butt plug, cock growth, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Antimony Carver and her time-displaced doppelganger fell for each other, hard. The only problem: their mistress doesn’t know about it. Yet.





	Our Mistresses, Our Selves

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

If Antimony Carver had been told to go fuck herself, she'd have been quite happy to oblige. She was currently doing so. She laid on her bed next to herself, her doppelganger, her fetch. The impeccably real imposter who'd been put in her place while she'd been summoned for a conversation lasting six whole months by a creature of vast power and trickery. What had seemed like a cruel curse turned out to be a magnificent gift.

They'd argued, at first, over who was stealing whose life. But they'd found themselves drawn together. How could they not? They thought alike, they felt alike, though they'd diverged since they were doubled. The Annie who'd gone to the forest kept her shortened nickname, the other preferred Antimony, having grown disciplined and proper within the besieged Court. Annie let her hair grow long, Antimony kept hers cut in a perfect bob. Annie eschewed makeup now, Antimony had gone back to her old eyeshadow and olive lipstick. Still, in so many ways, they were one and the same.

Annie had been embarrassed when she'd realised that they got horny at the same time. That had become curiosity, exploration, a comparison of bodies, marvelling at how identical they really were. Touching came naturally, with absolutely no sense of shame; it was like touching herself. All the walls broke down. They kissed, made love: masturbation taken to the next level. To be with someone who was an extension of yourself, who knew exactly what you needed when you needed it. Annie felt guilty at how much she lusted after her own gorgeous form made external. The ultimate vanity, and it only made the sex that much more intense.

Which led them to the present, laying together in Annie's bed, naked save for the covers draggled over their lower legs. On their backs, side to side, they crossed their arms over and rested their hands on each others' cunts, spending the afternoon lazily fingerfucking.

Annie felt the slow, insistent thrust of Antimony's fingers curled up inside her. They glided along her passage, teasing their way between slick, tight walls, Annie's carefully measured breaths reflected in the contractions of her muscles. At the apex of her thrusts Antimony would press up, squeezing her fingertips into Annie's most precious spot, making her raise her arse from the bed, her wetness dripping from her thighs, while shocks of bliss ran up her back and quavery moans came spilling from her mouth. Then withdrawal, longing, perhaps a quick foray towards her clit, the lightest stroke of its velvet hood, actual contact a mind-shattering prospect for when orgasm beckoned. Antimony thrust again, perhaps more roughly this time, perhaps more gently, but never in quite the same way.

Annie, for her part, wasn't playing the pillow princess. She worked her fingers just as hard at Antimony's quim, bathing them in sloppy sopping heat. She loved the way that this body that was hers and not hers reacted, how the her that was not her groaned and screamed and quivered just as she did. To start with, she'd been worried about how sexy she'd found Antimony, fearing her lust as the ultimate vanity, vague Classics lessons about that one greek guy coming back to her. Then they'd fucked and that had all gone out the window. Now there was just closeness and desire and, yes, perhaps a little self-love.

"Are you close?" Antimony asked, turning slightly, not enough to disturb their careful positioning, enough that Annie could see her flushed face and glossy olive lips from the corner of her eye.

"Not nearly," Annie said, and asked, knowing the answer: "You?"

"Me neither. A little more?"

"Yes, let's."

Harder, then, faster, a pleasant ache in the wrist, an even more pleasant heat in the pussy. The shlicking sounds of flesh on flesh grew louder, Annie and Antimony's moans more pronounced, rising to whimpers and squeals. They played sensitivity chicken with each others' clits, creeping closer and closer to those erect, exposed tips, crammed full of the nerves that'd produce a burst of sensation, either tooth-grindingly overpowering or transcendently wonderful depending on how one timed it. And the right time was coming ever closer, as screams became Annie and Antimony's preferred vocalisations, as Annie's sweat dripped from her and her pussy clenched possessively over Antimony's fingers. Annie readied her thumb, stroking up and down the sides of her double's jewel, and felt her movements mirrored exactly. She clenched her jaw, squeezed her eyes shut and, her free hand resting on her breast, tweaking her nipple to add whatever little sensation she could, she prepared herself for her climax.

Perhaps half a minute before she might have reached it, her bedroom door banged open. Annie and Antimony shrieked and made to disentangle themselves, yanking their fingers from their cozy homes and scrabbling at bedclothes in a desperate attempt to cover themselves. Two figures strode in. Kat and Paz. The Annies' best friend and fuckbuddy, and their mistress, respectively and very respectfully. Paz kicked the door shut behind herself and stared them down.

"Told you they were," said Kat, far too smugly for Annie's liking.

"Nice work," said Paz, giving Kat an affectionate peck on the cheek. She returned her attention to her wayward submissives.

"So," she said, fixing then with a blood-chilling glare. "Want to say why you've been fucking without me?"

"I..." said Antimony.

"We..." said Annie. Neither of them had any explanation to offer.

"You are both still my pets, aren't you?" Paz was dangerously calm.

"Yes, Mistress," the Annies chorused. And yes, they had both submitted themselves to her since their split, but never together. They'd worried that might be a step too far. Now, it seemed, it wasn't far enough for Paz's liking.

"You are both still Antimony Carver, and you're both still mine. That means you fuck when I say so, si?

"Yes, Mistress!" Annie, and Antimony with her, scrambled into a sitting position, still clutching the blanket to herself, feeling a kind of unaccountable shame.

"What do you think we should do with them?" Paz asked Kat.

"Remind them who they belong to, Mistress," said Kat. She mouthed 'sorry' at the Annies when Paz faced away from her again.

"Good idea." Paz clicked her fingers. "Kneel," she said. "You, Annie, in front of me. Antimony, in front of Katerina."

"Mistress?" Kat queried.

Paz smiled at her. "They'll serve us both today, meu amor."

Kat grinned. It wasn't often she got to be on top.

Annie and Antimony scrambled out of bed and dropped to their knees in front of their mistress and mistress pro tem. As Kat and Paz began to strip, Annie kept her eyes downcast, however tempting it was to look up and take in the gorgeous brown smoothness of her dominant's body. Likewise, Antimony seemed to be struggling to not peek at the fading tan lines criss-crossing Kat's chest and loins.

Before she dropped her shorts, Kat extracted something from her pocket, and Annie dared a glance. Two small vials. She handed one to Paz, and together, they unstoppered them and drank them down.

Annie knew from both first and second-hand experience what those vials contained, and what it did. A suspension of Kat's own devising, jam-packed with nanites, stem cell rejuvenators, engineered hormones and hyper-dense nutrients, it reshaped and replumbed a particular part of the anatomy.

Nothing happened for a moment, as Paz and Kat's bloodstreams absorbed the whole package. Then, a gasp from both of them. They were used to the effects by now, and bore up stoically under the more uncomfortable sensations of having one's own living flesh rejiggered cell by cell. Like a timelapsed mushroom sprouting, Paz's clit erupted before Annie's eyes, lengthening and thickening. It was an angry red and painfully vulnerable to even stray gusts of air at first, as Paz's clit hood lagged behind, stretched wide, slowly creeping up this new length to cover it and become its foreskin. Paz sighed with relief when it was done, then winced as her freshly formed cockhead developed a urethra, linking it up to the ersatz, infertile but highly productive testes tucked away in her pelvis.

And there you had it. Two mistresses with newly grown cocks twitching above their pussies, long, fat and already hard. With two subs, both still suffering from frustrated orgasms, apprehensive about what their queens had in store for them and yet intrinsically needy, kneeling in front of them. What was to be done?

Paz knew exactly what was to be done. She seized a hank of Annie's hair and pulled. Annie yowled, protesting the sudden pain in her scalp, and before she even had time to struggle Paz jammed her cock between her lips. Annie's eyes went wide, and she gagged as Paz shoved her length straight to the back of her mouth and down her throat.

"Mmmg!" Annie gurgled, expelling the last of the oxygen in her lungs, while the muscles in her esophagus worked overtime trying to accept the intruder among them. Annie swallowed over and again, a wave of saliva gathering in her mouth as she lashed her tongue round Paz's shaft. It must have felt heavenly for her, but for Annie it was something of a trial. Still, the little bit of rationality she had left to call on had to admit it felt good to have both her selves in service to her mistress together.

Paz couldn't have kept her dick in for more than a few seconds, but to Annie's bursting lungs it seemed hours. Finally, Paz relented, yanking her dick from Annie's mouth with an umbilical of frothy, precum-infused spit joining its tip to Annie's lips. Annie gulped and panted, swivelling her eyes to see how her double was faring. Kat was treating Antimony less roughly, but just as strictly, hands clasped around the back of Antimony's head as she pumped her hips against her face.

"On me, cadela," Paz said, and emphasised her demand by hauling on Annie's hair again.

Annie whined and went staggering forward on her knees, fetching up against Paz's crotch. Paz wasted no time in rubbing both her pussy and her cock in Annie's face, smearing her with juice and precum and her own saliva. It was the fiercest Paz had been with her in a long time, and Annie kind of loved it. She felt a powerful, electric tingle in her own cunt, felt a trickle of juice run down her leg, accompanied by a wave of dizzy awe appropriate for someone in the the presence of their goddess. Fervently, she worshipped, licked from Paz's opening up her slit, to the point where soft labia became hard penis, and then beyond. She leaned back as best she could against Paz's grip, trailing her tongue up her prick until she was able to wrap her lips around Paz's cockhead and hold it gently in her mouth.

"That's better," said Paz, relaxing her hold on Annie's locks.

Paz took her sweet time fucking Annie's mouth, pushing in so slowly that Annie wasn't even sure she was moving at some points. Bit by bit, her throat filled with cock. She drooled around it, working to suppress her gag reflex, sinking onto the shaft until her lips were wrapped around its base, Paz's pubes tickling her nostrils. Paz held her there long enough that even forewarned, with a lungful of air, Annie struggled not to struggle.

Just as gradually, Paz pulled back, until her tip slipped past the opening of Annie's esophagus and she was able to take one sweet breath through her nose. Then Paz flipped her approach entirely, slamming back into Annie's throat with a suddenness that made her choke and brought tears springing to her eyes. Paz seized two handfuls of her hair and gave them a cruel tug, pulling on them like she was puppeteering her poor sub. Annie yowled around Paz's dick, much to her mistress' delight, and was forced to match her every move if she didn't want to be punished by a swift, sharp pain.

Paz was soon moaning, and Annie had mostly gotten used to her rigorous pace. She bobbed back and forth, clinging to her mistress' legs, servicing her like a good little slut. Paz kept up her hold on Annie's hair, spurring her to go ever faster, giving her fewer and fewer opportunities to respire, until she was giddy with breathlessness and her mistress' scent. Paz's heat rose from her pussy like an open furnace, bringing with it the musk of her arousal. Annie imagined herself burying her tongue in that sweet, dripping flower, and her salivary glands ramped up their efforts to match, as if she wasn't already drooling enough. Sucking cock had its compensations, though. Paz's overproducing internal balls made her prick leak precum down Annie's throat. When her cockhead rubbed against Annie's tongue, Annie tasted its semi-sweet, semi-salty taste, and wondered if Kat had added something to her formula to make it so enticing.

She was surprised when Paz caught her on the backstroke and threw her off, her dick falling from Annie's mouth in a shower of spit. Annie sprawled on the floor, looking up at Paz with hurt eyes. Wasn't she a good cocksucker for her mistress?

Paz, though, merely wanted a change of Annie. "Swap?" she suggested to Kat, who nodded eagerly and stopped her thrusts. A panting Antimony knee walked over to Paz, while Annie picked herself up and took up position in front of Kat.

Kat was far less harsh than Paz, but she wanted to milk her dom-for-a-day status as much as she could. She was certainly as eager to fuck Annie's throat, and took on a far more active role in doing so. Holding Annie's head firm, she screwed Annie's face, hunched over her, groaning at how good it felt. Her cock was ever so slightly bigger than Paz's, stretching Annie's gullet ever wider, and Annie again pondered whether that was intentional, in the few moments she had when she wasn't gagging on Kat's swollen shaft.

The hormonal rush that came with Kat's cock serum always meant a swift subsequent orgasm. Off to Annie's side, Paz was forcing Antimony down onto her prick with eye-watering ferocity, while Kat was whimpering with the effort of holding back for as long as she could. With a scream, and much relief for Annie's poor aching jaw, she came, flooding Annie's throat with a torrent of thick, spermless spunk. She all but emptied her balls - they'd refill nearly as quickly - into Annie's stomach, and with a sigh fell back and proffered her flagging dick for Annie to lick clean. She did, watching as Paz came in Antimony's mouth, making her collect it all on her tongue before she ordered:

"Swallow."

Antimony, her eyes closed, tilted back her head and let the whole wad of cum slide in a sticky lump down her throat.

"Mmm. A little sloppy," Paz concluded, looking over at Kat. "Don't you think?"

"Maybe a little. What should we do with them."

"I think," Paz said, casting a stern eye over her two wayward charges, "they need some more training."

Paz and Kat left the Annies kneeling while they went off to raid the toy drawer. Moving as much as she dared, Annie glanced over at her doppelganger, who'd done precisely the same, and they shared a moment of apprehensive eye contact.

A hand - the callouses suggested it was Kat's - alighted on Annie's and hauled her to her feet. She and Antimony were bundled over to the bed and flung face first down onto it. Someone dragged her wrists behind her back, and she felt steel clasp them, heard the ratchet of handcuffs locking her arms in place. Next, a knee between her legs rudely shoved them apart, and she felt soft leather pulled tight around her own knees. When she tried to close them again, something rigid kept her from doing so, and she knew that Kat or Paz had employed one of their short spreader bars to keep her open and vulnerable. Finally, someone pulled up her head, and slipped a rubberised metal ring between her unresisting lips. A belt around the back of her head secured it, leaving her mouth gaping, ready to accept cock or pussy as either of her mistresses demanded.

Annie heard Paz and Kat whispering, then Kat dragged her over to the edge of the bed, laying her face down parallel to it. She sat, and positioned Annie's face in her lap.

"Fifteen seconds?" she asked Paz.

"Si, that's right."

"Okay. Deep breath, Annie. Kick three times if you can't take it."

Without questioning it, Annie inhaled, filling her lungs to bursting. As soon as she was done, Kat grabbed her, threaded her cock through her gag and forced her down to the root of it.

Annie gagged, but managed to hold onto her air. Her throat worked madly, and she stared through blurry vision at Kat's thigh, while her drool ran in rivulets down Kat's shaft, pooling between her legs. A groan from across the bed suggested Paz was doing the same to Antimony.

Fifteen seconds wasn't such a long time to hold one's breath, and when Kat let her up, Annie only needed a quick gasp to recover her equilibrium. Another gulp of air, and Kat pushed her down again. This time, Annie smoothly took Kat's cock into her gullet. The seconds though, stretched out far longer than before. Annie's lungs began to burn, her eyes watered, her face grew warm. She shifted uncomfortably in her restraints. She was on the point of trying to take an involuntary and futile breath when Kat released her.

Annie panted, saliva dribbling down her chin, wondering what the point of this exercise was. If it was purely sadistic fun for their mistresses, then it succeeded on that account. Giving the order to hold her breath again, Kat returned her prick to Annie's mouth.

This round was a true challenge. Annie's chest felt like it might burst; her throat ached at being so cruelly stretched. A pathetic groan escaped her, wasting some of her precious air. Her whole body felt like it was being squeezed, and tears sprang from her eyes, growing until she felt one trickle hot down her cheek. Finally, she choked, spluttering around Kat's dick, and she gagged again, almost retching. The urge to kick her legs and end her torment was strong, but she was too proud. She fought, until finally Kat freed her, and she reared up, coughing for all she was worth, heaving with the effort of expelling foul air and drawing in fresh.

"Nice job," Kat said, soothing her, stroking her hair. "Only one more to go, okay?"

More? Annie almost kicked for mercy right there and then. That damn pride overtook her, though. No way she was letting her doms defeat her. Besides, what if Antimony was able to handle it? She'd never live it down. So unprotesting, hyperventilating, packing her body with as much oxygen as it could take, she let Kat force her down one last time.

Every cell screamed at her, by the end, and she thrashed - but adamantly did not kick - against her restraints. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and her jaw and Kat's thighs were soaked in spit. She swallowed constantly, begging herself not to cough or gag, and for the most part she succeeded, but her panicked whimpers let her air escape from her like she was a leaky spacecraft. Her head pounded, her eyes were slipping shut and her vision tunnelling when the pain of having her hair pulled reawakened her. As Kat's cock slid from her throat in a wave of dammed-up spittle, the breath she took was one of the sweetest she'd ever experienced.

Kat and Paz sat the Annies up, side by side in the middle of the bed, making sure that they were totally recovered before they continued. Annie caught a glimpse of herself and Antimony in the mirror that ran along one wall, blinking until her eyes were clear again. The two of them were a sight: mouths perfect circles, scarlet and wet, with stalactites of dribble hanging from their lips and chins. Antimony's neat olive lipstick was neat no longer, smeared around the edges of her mouth, while her mascara had run in dark black streaks and her eyeshadow had been rubbed into weird blotches. Annie didn't have that to contend with, at least, but she was still sunburn-red and covered in dirty tear-stains. Strands of her hair clung sweatily to her face, straggling over her eyes, and she shook her head in annoyance, trying to clear it.

"I guess you pass your endurance test," Paz said, striding in front of them, cock bobbing with each step. "You two can hold your breath, at least."

"So how're we going to train them next?" Kat asked, giving the Annies an appraising look.

"Hmm. Been a while since I fucked their cus. Let's loosen them up."

Kat nodded, and they padded out of Annie's field of vision. Antimony took the opportunity to lean reassuringly against her, and Annie leaned back. From behind, she heard giggles and muttered discussions as Kat and Paz explored her now-shared toy collection squirrelled away in the bottom drawer of her dresser. Even before Annie had been split, their three-way contributions to it had grown it to an embarrassingly large size, especially after Kat had gotten her hands on a 3D printer that worked in silicone.

Annie and Antimony's mistresses brought back handful of their finds, dumping them on the bed in all their alternately wobbly, plastic and stainless steel glory, along with two big bottles of lube. There were enough wide-based dildos, thick, flared plugs, and strings of beads to stuff a particularly kinky army. Annie supposed she was meant to be intimidated, but in truth she was just excited to finally get something in her. Her pussy was reminding her how close it had come to climax, earlier.

Paz took charge of Annie once again, swapping Antimony to Kat. Their mistresses laid the Annies face down and tucked pillows under their hips, leaving their butts up-thrust, ready for and vulnerable to anything their cruel dominants decided to inflict upon them. Paz began with a spanking, landing quick, efficient slaps on Annie's pert cheeks, one then the other. Unerringly, she hit the same spot each time, each blow building the stinging pain. Annie tried not to cry out, but Paz was merciless, and soon Annie had to wail for relief. Paz relented, as if that was exactly what she'd been looking for. Over to Annie's side, Antimony's gurgling, open-mouthed cries suggested that Kat was doing something quieter but equally painful.

With Annie's bum suitably tenderised, Paz worked to get her nice and slick. Annie shivered as the pleasant coolness of the lube oozed down between her reddened cheeks, bringing her some slight relief. Paz was even kind enough to pour on enough to flow down to Annie's overheated pussy, to mingle with the natural wetness already leaking from her hole.

A slippery fingertip pressed up against her pucker, and Annie moaned. Paz circled her arsehole, slowly driving her finger deeper until it popped quite naturally into Annie's rear. She was brusque and businesslike, going slowly enough to assure Annie's safety but quick enough to prove she didn't particularly care for her comfort. Annie didn't mind. Her holes were for mistress to play with, and besides, the odd twinge as Paz jemmied open her butthole merely sparked her passion. She whined, clenching her rectal walls in a desperate ploy for more stimulation.

"Just a finger gets you going, huh?" Paz said, slipping hers out.

She gave one of Annie's buttocks a vicious pinch, digging in her nails. Annie howled and resolved to keep her pleasure under wraps, at least until her dominant decided she was allowed to do otherwise. Paz returned to stretching her out, sliding in her fore and middle fingers and scissoring them apart, reaming Annie until her inner muscles twitched and she had to stifle another groan.

That done, Paz selected the first of her toys. Annie didn't dare try to wriggle around and see what it was, but Paz teased her with it, dragging it up and down Annie's cheeks before she moved it into a more central position. From its contours, Annie guessed it was the one like a flexible rod crossed with a string of anal beads, with the beads themselves half-fused into each other. Paz lined it up with her ring, and Annie knew she'd guessed right.

The first bead was nothing at all. The next few were more substantial, though truth be told even the biggest didn't trouble her much. Nevertheless, as Paz began to fuck her with it, it made for a good warmup. Spikes of pleasure leapt through her, the ridges between the beads catching on the edges of her arsehole, bumping it open only for it to close around them again. She gasped, quietly, at each one, squeezing her toes together and her hands into fists. Tilting her head, she saw her doppelganger rocking back and forward, eyes lidded while surreptitious moans escaped her.

Satisfied that she'd gotten all she could out of the bead rod, Paz abandoned it for something a size up. As Paz pushed the tip into her, Annie realised it was one of their buttplugs, slender at the top but quite wide near the base. She bit down on the rubber coating of her ring gag, the plug widening her bit by bit, and urged herself to relax. Breathing in slowly, she felt herself loosen, right up until the point the plug plopped into her arse, her pucker sealing semi-tight around the base. Immediately, Paz yanked it back out, and Annie's eyes shot wide. She whimpered as Paz toyed her, rolling the thick part around to widen her out just that little bit more, angling it so that the plug's tip pressed against her walls. Soft plastic massaging her insides sent yet more blissful sparks surging, and the increasingly extreme stretching she was subjected to became something delightful.

Paz popped the plug out and left Annie panting for more, her butthole feeling loose and empty without its companion. More came in the form of a hefty dildo, which she whapped across Annie's sore cheeks before she plunged it into her. Annie yowled, then couldn't help but moan, earning her another pinch. It barely registered, her core was all tense and knotted, her mind on that lovely thick intruder gliding deep into her guts. She fancied if she squeezed her stomach she'd feel the toy's tip bulging out there. She prayed that Paz would fuck her properly with it.

Her prayers were answered. Paz dragged the dildo out torturously slow, its various textures tickling Annie's walls, drawing out such warm, tingly sensations that Annie actually thought she might be in with a chance of an anal orgasm. As soon as only its bulbous head hung in Annie's arse, Paz slammed the toy back in, all the way down, settling the base firmly between Annie's cheeks before she pulled it out yet again and launched into a piston-pump, as hard as her arm would allow. Annie cried out and got away with it, Paz too intent of screwing her to care. She was melting, dissolving in the weird pulsating pleasure emanating from her anus. She drooled into her sheets, feeling the bed rock under her, vaguely aware that next to her Antimony was getting the same treatment and would surely be feeling the same things. It was as if their pleasure crackled between them, amplified by its perfect similarity. If only Paz would keep going.

She slowed, though, distracted by something, while Annie almost split the rubber on her gag as she bit into it in her frustration.

"Kat?" Paz said.

"Sorry," Kat replied, her voice strained and breathless. "Couldn't - hah - couldn't help myself."

"Well if you're going to, I am too."

Paz drew out the dildo - Annie almost mumble-begged her not to - and tossed it away. Tears of pure longing erupted in Annie's eyes, but then she felt something even better than a toy. Real, warm flesh, rubbing along her cleft. Paz seized her cheeks and squeezed them around her cock, indulging in a quick hotdogging before she said:

"Lucky cadela. You get to take my dick a little sooner."

Annie whined her appreciation of the idea, earning herself another spanking for her troubles. While she whimpered in her humiliation, Paz seized her re-reddened cheeks and pulled them apart, baring her arsehole. Paz's cockhead bumped against it, and Annie worked to keep herself steady. She tried to pull her hands apart, her cuffs biting into her wrists, the links between them slithering across her back. Paz kept on pushing, and Annie felt her ring opening out over her tip, yielding as promiscuously as it had to the toys, until Paz broke through and slapped her entire length straight up Annie's loosened hole.

Annie yowled, carried so far away by the joy of Paz's slab of warm, pulsing meat filling her to the brim that she couldn't help herself. Paz, though, was already pulling back, slamming back in, launching herself into such an energetic buttfucking that she was too busy to punish her noisy sub. So Annie was free to moan and sob and, forgetting she was gagged, utter garbled, mush-mouthed entreaties for more, to go harder. Her cheek grew hot against the sheets, friction-rubbed as Paz hammered her back and forth. She laid with her head tipped to the side, drool trickling from her mouth as freely as her juice flowed from her pussy, Paz's indirect pressure on the latter orifice wringing the wetness out of her.

Paz's cock was every bit as good as the dildo, and came with the added benefit of her hips rutting against Annie's hindquarters, sending incidental vibrations rippling through the parts of her attuned to pleasure. It took only a few thrusts to send her spiralling back down into her blissful, cock-addled state, letting herself bounce against the pillows under her hips and the mattress supporting her. Paz's hands crept up from her arse to her waist, then farther still, fingers bumping over her ribcage to settle on her breasts. Kneading them gently, Paz lulled Annie into a false sense of security, then yanked at her nipples, twisting them like she wanted to tear them off, and Annie, joyous pain spearing her, screamed for forgiveness. Paz relented, and fell across her, crushing her down into the bed with her body, proving to Annie that she was as on top literally as she was metaphorically. Annie felt her mistress' lips at her ear, then her teeth, biting hard, and Annie scream-gasped once more. Pulling away, Paz left Annie's heart throbbing in the indentations she'd left.

Paz slackened off her torments after that, her own panting groans evidencing why. She rolled her sinews against Annie's body, pressing her arms into her back, the softness of Paz's tits flattened against her upper arms. Every so often Paz would shift in a way such that Annie felt her stiff nipples brushing her skin, and she shivered at the idea of her dom allowing her to take them into her mouth, worshipping them with her tongue with as much enthusiasm as Paz had tortured hers. For now, though, she was happy to just be a fuckhole, albeit a fuckhole who was getting an awful lot out of being fucked.

Annie could have happily climaxed under Paz's thrusts. It had taken her a lot of work to learn how to orgasm anally, and now she was reaping the benefits. She rippled her inner muscles, clenching both arse and pussy, squeezing Paz's cock for every bit of stimulation it could give. Each inward stroke jolted her closer to the finish line. Each outard one made her despair that she might never reach it, her walls quivering around empty air. She moaned freely, knowing she could get away with it, while to her side Antimony's quavery exultations let her know that they were in roughly the same state. They were close, resonating with one another's delight, and Annie felt herself careening down the slope to the precipitous cliff-edge ahead of her. That weakness of muscle, the shortness of breath, the swirling clouds in her brain, yes, yes!

No! Paz roared, slamming herself forward, hilting her dick in Annie's rear, stopping stock still. Annie, sensitive to everything in her pre-orgasmic state, felt Paz’s prick swell against her walls before Paz, hissing out her pleasure, unleashed a torrent of sticky cum deep into Annie. It was hot and wonderful and filled her like nothing else, but it wasn't what she needed. She'd fallen over that cliff, but somehow caught herself on a tree branch on the way down. Stuck in limbo, her tension ebbed from her, leaving nothing but aching frustration. Bitterness rose in her gorge, bringing with it a jumble of insults for her mistress. Annie hurriedly swallowed them, knowing that Paz would understand them even through the gag. She reminded herself that Paz had used her for her relief. Her own was immaterial.

Paz slowly pulled out, spilling not one drop of cum and denying Annie even one last chance at orgasm. Annie felt Antimony's mirrored disappointment, heard it in the harshness of her breath. Such denial was far worse than the spankings Paz had inflicted upon her, even worse than the nipple torture and the bite still throbbing on her ear. Paz wiped off her cock on Annie's arse, finalising her humiliation.

If Annie had forgotten the purpose of the exercise, Paz hadn't. Annie once again felt hard plastic against her arsehole. Her fucked-out sphincter swallowed the first bit of it without complaint, then, as tightness returned, Annie realised that she was about to take the biggest plug in their collection. Kat had printed it and its sibling out on a dare, and Annie had only taken it once before, after an hour of obsessively cautious increases in toy size, a bit of fisting and a lot of lube. She prayed that Paz's 'training' had prepared her for it.

Paz, however strict she might have been, knew her sub's limits, and went extra slow, pouring on gobs of lube to ease the toy's passage. Bit by bit, she forged her way into Annie's butt, stretching her ring to the point where Annie was terrified she would split. She was more elastic than she thought, but she still trembled at the idea of what her poor butthole would look like, taut and red-ringed around the plug's black silicone bulk. She could feel her heart throbbing in her rear, surely a unique experience, as squeezed blood vessels rebelled against their confinement. Everything felt hot, tense, and try as she might she couldn't bring herself to breathe, fearing she'd pop like a soap bubble if she did. And she had no way of telling if she was anywhere near the plug's edge.

Finally, though, her arsehole slipped over, closing slack around the base. The plug settled in like it belonged there, sealing in Paz's jizz and leaving her feeling stuffed and heavy. It still wasn't the orgasm she so desperately needed, but it was nice all the same.

"Good," Paz concluded. "How's Antimony, Kat?"

"It fit her too," Kat said. "They really are alike."

Paz pulled Annie up into a sitting position, knees crooked, still spread wide by the unyielding bar between them. She winced, her weight driving the plug deeper into her butt. Kat did the same with Antimony, and with Paz's assistance rested both Annies back to back. Her doppelganger was still breathing heavily, arms rising and falling against Annie's.

Paz and Kat raided the toy collection again, and Annie wondered what fresh torment she and Antimony were in for. Her mistresses returned, both holding something behind their backs.

"Bet you want to cum, huh?" Paz said, and Annie nodded eagerly. Antimony echoed her motion.

"Well, you can. But here's the thing. You have to hold out ten minutes. Both of you. Otherwise, you both get punished, okay?"

Annie nodded again, a little more tentatively. Ten minutes? She could do that. Antimony could do that. She was pretty certain. Then Kat and Paz brought out their implements, and suddenly she was much less sure.

They each held a huge massage wand, both jerry-rigged by Kat to an inch of their mechanical lives, and certainly way past their original safety specifications. They'd been overclocked to jackhammer intensities, with huge, bolted-on battery packs sating their hunger for power. The heads were soft rubber and gloriously textured, with little bumps covering them, designed to drive the vibrations behind them deep into every nerve. The custom rumble patterns with which Kat had programmed them were devious enough to send you mad. And the Annies were supposed to hold out against them. They were doomed.

Paz climbed onto the bed in front of Annie, while Kat disappeared behind her and took charge of Antimony. Annie heard the buzz of Kat firing up her wand, then a moment later, Paz flicked the switch on hers and set it juddering into life. She pressed the head to Annie's stomach, just below her navel, and locked eyes with her.

"Ten minutes," Paz reminded Annie.

Her voice was sweet, her gaze innocent, her intentions devilish. She let her whirring toy drop, leaving a trail of numbness behind it. Annie swallowed, and tried to protectively close her legs, forgetting about the bar between her knees. The cuffs and chains attached to it squeaked briefly before she relented and awaited her fate.

Antimony screamed a second before Paz's wand made contact with Annie's cunt. She threw herself back against Annie, almost cracking their skulls together, shoulders hard up against her clone's. Annie wanted to tell her to pull herself together, then the wand's head was hard against her mound and she too was howling, leaning against Antimony for comfort and relief. She lost all sense of herself, blasted away by the almighty thrum of the wand. She nearly let go there and then, grasping at her long-delayed orgasm, and only an iota of self-preservation made her pull back.

Tensing, Annie girded herself for the long haul, praying her willpower, and, by extension, Antimony's would hold out. But those vibrations were so good, and they percolated up and under her clit, attacking the deep extensions that lay beneath it, jolting them with the kind of stimulation they almost never received. Paz twisted the wand to and fro, working open Annie's lips until the head sat neatly between them, sending pulses so deep into her pussy that she imagined they were rattling her womb. As if the purely physical sensations weren't enough, Annie had a visual treat too: Paz's body, all svelte before her, pert tits jiggling under her chest as she leaned over to give Annie her toying. Her cock was hard and Annie's walls clenched as she imagined Paz throwing the wand aside, pushing her back, climbing atop her, ploughing into her and nope that wasn't helping at all.

Annie forced her eyes shut, but that brought its own set of problems. Hyper-awareness blossomed, her pleasure magnifying, and behind it there was the sawtooth buzz of the wands, Antimony's moans twined with hers, the stink of pussy and prick. The plug in her arse was surely swelling, and she was certain she felt Paz's still boiling cum sloshing around inside her. Antimony's back was warm, and when Annie reared up she could feel the ends of her hair tickling her shoulders, while her own stuck to Antimony's skin. Unbidden fantasies filled her mind; Paz fucking her, Kat fucking her, Kat and Paz fucking her, stretching her twat with both their dicks together. Kat in her pussy, Paz in her bum, Antimony's slit drooling in her face while a host of strangers groped and pinched and...

Whining, Annie shook her head, chasing away her phantom succubi. It was fortunate that she did so then, because Paz chose that moment to flick the wand's power slider up a few notches. Annie screeched, writhing, humping her hips and trying to escape the wand's horrible-wonderful presence. Paz was everywhere she was, though, grinding the wand's head every harder against her poor defenceless quim. Annie nearly cried with the unfairness of it, feeling her climax approaching, unable to do anything about it. Her breath grew short. All her hastily constructed walls crumbled under the earthquake, leaving only the tower of herself, swaying violently, ready to crack and collapse, leaving Annie naked and humiliated. She took a hitching gasp and resigned herself to a few seconds of bliss and however many hours of punishment.

Then, she was buttressed, reinforced, repaired. Antimony's hands found hers. They intertwined their fingers, squeezing 'til it hurt, sharing their strength. Holding each other, handcuffs clinking, they rode out the test, supporting one another through the endless, intolerable ecstasy, the terrible moments near the edge when Annie was sure she was going to fail, the almost as awful droughts where their mistresses cut the power and left them gasping to be challenged again.

Annie had no way of knowing when ten minutes were up. Neither Paz nor Kat gave any indication that the time limit had passed, that the Annies had won and were free to cum their little dopamine-soaked brains out. But Paz had her wand on full blast nearly the entire time, now, and the low power breaks were getting further and fewer between. Paz was angling the wand upwards, too, letting its oscillating surface come perilously close to the exposed tip of Annie's clit, while all the while her hole dribbled around it, slicking the rubber. However resilient she was, Annie had her breaking point. Both Annies did. So they made a pact. Annie squeezed Antimony's hands, three times quick, knowing there could be no ambiguity in the message. She only had one thing in mind, and so would Antimony. Annie got three quick squeezes back, and a second after heard the beginning of a long, thin, keening howl. Annie let go, and joined in.

Climax. Hard enough to hurt, hard enough that she didn't feel it hurt. Scream, chest tight. Breathe? Breathe. Scream again. Mind fuzzy, mouth wet but throat dry. Weird. The rapture, enclosing her on all sides like a hot, stifling blanket, insulating her from all else. Eyes open but unseeing, muscles tight across her body. Her legs were soaked and she realised she'd squirted, juices gushing around the wand, soaking the sheets below her, splattering Paz's hand. She hoped mistress wouldn't be mad. And finally, the ebb, the gasping, the gentle return to normality.

When Annie came to, she wasn't strapped over a table, feeling the sting of Paz's flogger against her rear. Nor was she a week into a chastity session, with a steel belt clapped over her crotch and with a vibrator and one of Kat's concoctions driving her into a state of insatiable arousal. Her hands were still clasped with Antimony's fingers practically seized. So that meant...

"Uhh uh ut?" she burbled, shaping her guttural syllables with a tongue that didn't want to cooperate.

"You did," Paz said. "Pretty good."  
Annie's heart almost burst. Behind her, she heard Kat whispering less circumspect praise to Antimony.

Kat and Paz freed their subs from their bondage, starting with their spreader bars then, prising them apart from their death grip on one another, their handcuffs. The gags were the last to go. Annie, with great relief, closed her mouth and rubbed her sore jaw.

"Stand together," Paz ordered. The Annies did so, sweaty, red marks on their cheeks, wrists and knees, with wetness rolling down their legs. Kat and Paz appraised them.

"What do you think, Katerina?" Paz asked. "Did they pass their training?"

"I think so," said Kat. "But maybe we should make sure."

"Good idea."

There was no question about what 'making sure' would entail. Kat took Annie by the wrist and led her over to one wall, shoving her against it face forward. She pinned her with her body, shoving her crotch and tits against Annie's peppering her face with kisses. Over her shoulder Annie watched Kat toss Antimony onto the bed, straddle her and take her, twin moans echoing from their mouths. Glad to see her doppelganger getting some, Annie turned her attention back to Kat.

"I'm so glad you got doubled up," Kat said, in between nibbling Annie's neck and rutting her cock against her swollen petals. "There really is more of you to love. And next time I'll be down on my knees with you both, giving Paz what she wants. But for now..."

"Go on," Annie said, daring to slide a hand down her temporary mistress' side and squeeze her arse.

"For now I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk straight."

She and Annie shared a grin, then Kat, good as her word, drew back and slammed her cock into Annie's twat. Annie ground her shoulder blades into the wall and let her squeal join the general chorus. Even after her intense orgasm under the thrall of the wand, it felt good to have a fat dick thrusting in her. Kat, aiming for better penetration, seized Annie's leg and lifted it, resting her hand under her knee. The sudden one-footedness left Annie wobbling, before she caught Kat's shoulders and, steadied, let herself enjoy Kat's deep, quick strokes.

Kat's mouth met Annie's and they joined in a long, tongue-tussling kiss. For all she loved to submit, Kat was a great dom. She crushed Annie against the wall, that hand holding her leg up keeping her off-balance and helpless, able to do nothing but hang on and thrill to Kat's cock and Kat's touch. Kat reached up with her free hand, sliding her fingers and palm between their tight-pressed bodies. She squeezed Annie's tit, compressing already compressed flesh.

Shifting from tender to harsh, Kat broke the kiss and bit Annie's lip. The pain blew the remaining post-orgasmic fuzziness from her mind, and she uttered a stifled squeal, redoubling it when Kat's fingernails scored burning crescents into her breasts. When Kat let her lip go, Annie tasted blood. She licked it clean, savouring the iron taste.

Her pussy was quivering, her walls clenching around Kat's shaft, stomach clenched tight around the pleasure swelling within her. The plug stuffed in her arse made her extra tight; she felt her tissues squeezed between dick and silicone. Rubbing her butt against the wall, she was able to shift the plug inside herself, tightening her anal muscles around it for an added frisson. Kat, too, seemed to enjoy Annie's movements: her voice a low groan, her thrusts coming ever faster.

Annie clung to her, loving her body, the tightness of her sinews, the way her breath puffed hot against her face. Over on the bed Antimony had her head tipped back, a look of mindless joy on her face, Paz powerfucking her into the sheets. Likewise, Kat poured on everything she had, nailing Annie to the wall. Their screams rose together. Annie rippled her walls over Kat's dick, massaging it, entreating her to fill her up with cum. Teetering on the edge of orgasm, Annie knew that was what she needed to finish.

And Kat, inevitably, came. Thick jizz splattered Annie's insides, hot and goopy, and Annie climaxed with a sharp cry, her cunt clamping down on Kat's prick, holding her there until they were both done. It wasn't the incapacitating relief the wand had given her, but it was deeply satisfying, standing there one-legged, trembling from the pose, while Kat locked lips with her again and drove her tongue into her mouth.

Kat carefully let Annie down, lowering her leg to the floor. Her cock drooped from Annie's pussy, a sluice of mixed cum and juice leaking out in her wake. They shared a look, love and lust in Kat's eyes, then Annie remembered her role as a submissive and dropped her gaze, awaiting her next order. Kat took her over to the bed, where Paz was finishing up with Antimony, pumping ropes of her spunk into her orgasm-contorted body.

Shooing Antimony off the mattress, Paz invited Kat to lounge sybaritically with her while their cocks re-hardened for the next round. Paz ordered the Annies to make out, and Annie gladly wrapped her arms around her double and conjoined with her. Their tongues came together with mirror-perfect positioning, lips parted so that their mistresses could see them coiling round one another. Annie tangled one hand in Antimony's hair and sent the other slithering down her back, over the smooth, wide base of her butt plug, down to her pussy. She slid her fingers into Antimony's dripping quim and came away with blobs of jizz clinging to them, which she ferried back up to her mouth and licked up, snowballing it in Antimony's mouth. Antimony swallowed, and did the same, and a few seconds later both Annies were gasping as they fingerfucked, bucking against each other.

"Enough," Paz commanded, and with great reluctance Annie let her digits fall from Antimony's twat.

With that kind of display, it had taken their mistresses hardly any time at all to regain their erections. Slick and glistening with smeared fluids, Annie all but drooled at the prospect of having one of them hammered into her snatch again.

She was to have Paz's, this time. Kat took Antimony over to a chair, sat down and dragged her into her lap, while Annie, at Paz's crooked finger, crawled into bed, swaying seductively.

"How would you like me, mistress?" she asked.

"On your back," Paz said, "and grab your legs."

Annie rolled over, throwing up her legs and wrapping her arms around them, her pussy upthrust, fat and pink between her thighs. Paz loomed over her, pushing down even harder on her legs, folding her into position for a proper mating press. Annie felt the remaining cum in her pussy go gurgling down to slosh against her cervix. She imagined it seeping into her womb, and was certain that if it had been fertile she'd have been pregnant by now.

Here came Paz to add some more. She crashed down onto Annie like a meteor. Her cock struck home, sinking straight into Annie's depths, while her hips slapped against her hindquarters. Each stroke drove the breath from Annie's lungs and a cry with her throat: sudden, brutal gut-punches of pleasure that had her eyes rolled back in her skull and her tongue lolling from her mouth. Her grip tightened on her legs, Paz's furious, undisciplined strokes meaning neither of them were going to last long. She came with her mistress, her cunt filling up with cum like a face until, displaced by Paz's last few desperate strokes it geysered up out of her, slopping down around her arse and stomach, coating her folds in glistening white.

They swapped again, Kat taking Annie once more. This time she rode her face, squatting over her while Annie licked her arsehole and pussy. She shoved her tongue into the latter and swirled it around, drinking up Kat's nectar, tonguefucking her while Kat's limp dick dribbled cum remnants over her chin, until it straightened back up again. Kat insisted that Annie keep on what she was doing, though, and selflessly, Annie ate her to her finish, her vaginal orgasm setting off her cock again. Groaning, Kat bounced on Annie's mouth, spraying long lines of cum down Annie's body.

She was tossed back to Paz, who yanked the plug from Annie's arse, raising a yelp from her, and proceeded to thrust her prick into a hole made slick and sloppy by the cum she'd deposited there what now seemed hours ago. Annie was too loose to derive much from it, even with Paz's energy, but her mistress was kind enough to reach around and jack her clit. Annie gritted her teeth at the intensity of it, finding it nearly too much. With thumb and forefinger Paz rolled Annie's hood up and down, and by accident or design touched her bare, ultra-sensitive jewel, jolting Annie with spikes of sensation between pain and pleasure. Another hard orgasm rolled over her, and she sobbed it out while Paz came in her arse, refreshing her built-up jizz. She left Annie unplugged, and the huge surplus of cum inside her was free to leak in waves from her slack ring.

Kat again; it was getting hard to tell whose cock was in her at any given time, so quickly were she and her double being shared. Another fuck up against the wall, rougher this time, with her face pressed up against the coolness of the masonry. Kat pushed her fingers into Annie's mouth and a thumb into her freshly reamed butthole. She took her for her own sake: a businesslike screwing aimed entirely at a selfish climax. Finishing with a faint moan, she pulled out and painted Annie's bottom with her jizz. It left Annie feeling wonderfully dirty and used, a receptacle for cum, and she entertained a brief fantasy about a session where she'd be exactly that, denied any satisfaction except in pleasing her partners.

Then it was the bed once more, and the Annies were tasked with entertaining their mistresses. They scissored: legs wrapped around each other, ropes of cum and wetness stretching between their raw pussies before they slapped them back together in splashes of sticky fluids. As soon as they were hard again, Paz and Kat leapt upon their subs and coupled with them right there, all four in one great big tangle. Orgasm flowed into orgasm, position into position, their mistresses posing the Annies like dolls. With their preternatural, serum-granted virility and stamina, Paz and Kat wore Annie and Antimony down into floppy, drained, cum-soaked messes.

Even their energies had to give out sooner or later. Paz and Kat went for one final big set piece, setting the Annies up on hands and knees, face to face so everyone involved could watch their opposite number fucking or being fucked. Kat kneeled behind Annie, Paz behind Antimony, and with careful timing they slid slowly into their respective subs. Annie and Antimony groaned together, as their mistresses bottomed out at precisely the same moment. Gradually, they built their momentum, matching each other, so that Annie could look Antimony in the eye and watch the bliss blossom in her expression. Annie's pussy was starting to feel sore, and her limbs trembled, but she must have shared that same look, the feeling of a good fucking overriding her aches and pains. On Antimony it was beautiful, and Annie could help but lean in and kiss her.

So with all four of them linked together, Annie and Antimony the vinculum between Kat and Paz, they made their elongated way towards a shared climax. Annie let her tongue play with her double's, while she focussed on Kat's cock grinding away inside her. Her nerves were exhausted, but as Kat's strokes fired them they valiantly semaphored pleasure to Annie's brainstem, the messages arriving syrupy-slow, piling up and gradually smothering the functions of her higher reasoning. She rolled her hips, thrusting back against Kat, but she was having no attempts to speed things up and fell across Annie's back, dropping down to smell her sweaty hair and, brushing it aside, nibble the back of her neck. The front of her thighs pressed up tight against the backs of Annie's, and Annie submitted to her, let herself be content with those measured, powerful thrusts.

Mutual delight rose in all four of them, so that noise came back to the room, gasps then moans then screams, plus the slap of flesh on flesh as Paz and Kat's natural impulses made them thrust faster and harder. Annie's lips were numb from mashing them against Antimony's, yet still they kept their tongues together, their slippery wrestling growing ever more frantic as the tension built. Her arms were getting tired, and she wanted nothing more than to let them fall from under her and be Kat's face-down ass-up fucktoy. She held on, though, even as her orgasm bubbled in her loins, setting her heart racing and her pussy twitching. Held on, as it pulsed out of her, curled her toes and fingers, made her moan into Antimony's mouth. Held on, as a torrent of cum as fulsome as all the others flooded her cunt. And finally, she needed to hold on no longer, and collapsed with relief to the sheets, sprawling there with her clone.

Kat and Paz retired to the headboard, and sat on the pillows with their backs to it. Paz clicked her fingers at the Annies.

"Clean each other up," she commanded.

With a grunt of effort and an echoing one from Antimony, Annie roused herself. With no soap or water present, she knew exactly what Paz meant by 'clean'. She had to use the only tool available to her.

So Antimony laid back while Annie licked her way up her stomach, careful polishing off every drop of cum she encountered with long, broad laps of her tongue. Kat and Paz's salty jizz lay thick across her doppelganger's body, and Annie had to work quite hard at the sticky encrustations, remoistening them, slurping them up and rolling them down her throat. A semi-liquid pool of the stuff had gathered in Antimony's navel, and she stuck her tongue tip in there and swirled it around until it was sparkling, something she'd never imagined she'd do. After that, upwards, where she met the not onerous task of suckling Antimony's breasts, getting right in between her slight cleavage to make sure there weren't any cumstains clinging there. There weren't, as it turned out, but Annie didn't consider her effort wasted.

A blob of cum clung to Antimony's nipple, and Annie wrapped her lips around it and sucked it up, swirling her tongue around the goose-pimpled flesh of Antimony's areola.

Annie let Antimony's teat fall from her mouth and carried on, cleaning her double's neck and shoulders. Face to face, there were able to clean each other at the same time, Antimony's soft tongue lapping over Annie's cheeks, Annie doing the same to her. They broke off frequently, interspersing their work with quick, furtive kisses. When both their faces were pink and fresh, they sat up, and, as best they could, combed out each other's hair with their fingers, wincing as they teased out the snarls and tangles in their cum-glued locks.

Annie chanced a peek at Kat and Paz, and found them almost exactly how she and Antimony had been to start with: side by side, their arms crossed over, cocks in their hands. They rubbed each other at a leisurely pace, eyes fixed on their subs' antics. Since Kat had kneeled to Paz, it was rare that they got an opportunity to spend time together simply as lovers, and they looked like they were making the most of the opportunity.

With her hair and Antimony's as good as it was going to get, Annie licked her way down Antimony's arms, switching between them. Reaching her hands, she licked off her palms and the backs of them, then took each individual finger into her mouth and sucked them until they were sparkling. As she finished up, Antimony hooked her thumb into her mouth and held it there while Annie licked and murmured around it.

Antimony's legs got much the same, with special attention paid to her soles and her toes, Antimony giggling as Annie worked her tongue over ad between them. With Antimony's front washed and polished, she laid prone, presenting her back for Annie's attention. Working from her heels, Annie went up again, cleaning off Antimony's legs until she reached her arse. This she paid special attention to; Antimony's cheeks were caked in jizz and took a ton of licking. Then there was what lay between them. Annie spread her double's buttocks and dug her tongue in between them, gobbling up the cum that had pooled between them. She swirled her tongue around Antimony's butthole, then dipped it inside, finding a bounty of spunk adhering to its inner edges. Withdrawing, she stuck her fingers in deep, to a squeak from Antimony, and ferreted out what remained.

After that excitement, there was the comparatively boring expanse of Antimony's back: a rolling plain of salty sweat and isolated deposits of cum. Annie's tongue was tired by the time she was done, and she was glad she got to take a break and have her clone do some work for once. Flopping onto her back, she closed her eyes and luxuriated in Antimony's tongue rolling across her sleek skin.

Antimony was every bit as diligent as Annie, and soon Annie nipples were stiff little peaks, whipped into erection by Antimony's efforts. Her fingers and toes glistened with saliva, and she'd had the thrill of a tongue wriggling in her arse. She and Antimony were about as clean as they were going to get, save for one particular place. With that in mind, Annie rolled over and beckoned her doppelganger.

"Together?" she said.

"Oh, absolutely," said Antimony.

She crawled atop Annie, face to crotch, her own nethers hovering over Annie's head. Annie grabbed her arse and dragged her down to her face, flicking out her tongue and driving it straight into Antimony's juicy, cum-stuffed cunt. Antimony squeal and engulfed Annie's pussy with her mouth, opening wide and sucking at it, while she pressed her fingers into Annie's succulent hole. New pleasure rose in her under Antimony's eloquent cunnilinguistics, and she strove to return it, spreading Antimony's twat with her thumbs and eating it like a ripe mango. It was a messy business; cum and wetness flowed into her mouth and dribbled down her chin, undoing the good work they'd put in earlier, but it was worth it.

With the scent of pussy and semen in her nostrils, with Her own quim gushing, her clit hard and receptive to Antimony's licks, with a warm body - her warm body - weighing her down, surrounding her, Annie slurped her way to one last orgasm. She heard her mistresses' cries behind her, heard the fapfapfap as they jerked each other to completion, and she smiled to think her display was having such an effect on them. Back to Antimony, and with her partner's tunnel cleaned out Annie turned her attention to her clit, tongue-lashing it ceaselessly and mercilessly, getting the same in return. Her scream rose up in her throat. Uncontrollable spasms took her body, pussy twitching, and she buried her face in Antimony's crotch and muffled her climactic howl in her flesh. Below, she felt the vibrations of Antimony doing the exact same thing.

Their post-coital haze cleared and they untangled themselves, just in time to sit up and watch Kat and Paz moaning together, white fireworks of cum spouting from their cocks. They fell back among the pillows, sweaty and not a little cum-stained. Annie and Antimony shared a thought, and knee walked over to them, dropping down to worship them with their mouths, cleaning their dominants as they'd cleaned themselves.

"Ahh, good girls," Paz crooned, stroking Annie's hair. "I guess we trained you okay after all."

"Thanks, Antimony," said Kat, with a yawn. "Thanks, Annie. Man, being in charge is exhausting. Think I'll live that to you next time, love."

"No problem, meu amor." Paz smiled. "How about a nap?"

Paz and Kat dozed in each others arms, Annie spooning one, Antimony the other. Tomorrow, they'd go back to their old games, though this time, the Annies would be united in their submission, and Kat rejoin them. Today, in sleep, they were equal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PHOS-MOS for this one! Find and follow me at:
> 
> twitter.com/GeistyGeist  
> geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
